Rescue Me
by Kyo-Kun of Yaoiness
Summary: Ritsuka's mother snapped again, so he goes to Soubi for help, and what may become more. And after that episode, what will everyone else think of this? Let alone his mother, and...Seimei? Now On-going! R&R Please, everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Third yaoi fic!!! First Loveless one, though. Criticism is extremely welcome, and wanted!!! Just don't be vicious with it ;

The soft knocks on Soubi's door startled him a bit. It was eleven at night, and no normal person would be at his door at that time of night. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew who had come, and why.

When he opened the door to the rain outside, his raven-haired sacrifice stood outside it, soaked to the bone with water and blood. "She's snapped." Ritsuka muttered, averting his gaze from Soubi's concerned one.

"Then you did right in leaving." Soubi replied, taking the younger boy's hands and pulling him out of the rain. The neko-boy ((neko cat, but you probably knew that)) shook of the droplets, ears and tail twitching. In the light of his home, Soubi could see the deep cuts along Ritsuka's throat and arms, though he knew they weren't as deep as the mental one Ritsuka carried. "I'll wrap them for you, Ritsuka." He said softly, ignoring the boy's protests of 'I can take care of myself' as he grabbed bandages and washcloths out of the cabinets.

He handed Ritsuka a glass of hot chocolate that he'd heated for himself, though he didn't want it any longer. He took Ritsuka's arm, lightly running the wet cloth along the cut. "Why do you not get help?" Soubi asked, wrapping it in a clean white bandage. "I don't need it. As long as my mother is there…" the younger boy's purple eyes softened. "I'll be just fine."

"I don't like seeing you hurt." Soubi laid a kiss to the boy's wrist. "I love you, Ritsuka."

The black-haired cat blushed. "Why do you always say that?" he asked, ignoring the shiver that the touch sent down his spine.

"Because I mean it, Ritsuka. I always will." Soubi pulled him into his lap, pressing his lips against the boy's. To his surprise, Ritsuka didn't protest like he usually did. Instead, Ritsuka probed lightly at Soubi's lips, licking them with his small pink tongue. With a small moan, the younger boy intruded into Soubi's mouth, entwining his tongue with the older man's.

Soubi's hands found their way to Ritsuka's shirt, which he pulled up, grazing Ritsuka's soft white skin. The younger boy trembled slightly, leaning his back into Soubi's touch. With a moan of protest, Soubi tore himself away from Ritsuka. Both of them were panting, and it was quite obvious that they were both aroused. "Ritsuka…if you don't want to, we—" Ritsuka covered Soubi's mouth with his own, silencing his intelligent questions. "Soubi, I don't care what anyone else thinks. Just make it happen. Take my ears." The younger boy replied, pressing his arousal against Soubi's to prove his point. "And that's an order."

Picking up Ritsuka, Soubi carried him into his bedroom, laying him on the bed and straddling the younger boy. The younger boy had no idea how his innocent commands turned him on. As he kissed Ritsuka's twitching black ears, the raven-haired boy's fingers swiftly pulled apart the buttons on Soubi's shirt as he pulled it off sculpted, pale shoulders. Ritsuka's breath caught short as Soubi's fingers slid down the sides of his neck towards one small, hardened nipple. He arched his back against the older man's fingers as Soubi pressed and toyed with the nub. Bursts of pleasure surged through Ritsuka, pleasure that he'd never before dreamed of experiencing. He planted open mouthed kisses on Soubi's neck, licking and biting at the sensitive skin. "Ritsuka…" Soubi moaned, warning the younger boy against going further.

"Why do you complain, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked huskily. "I would think that you'd be happy."

"Ritsuka…oh gods, Ritsuka, you wouldn't believe…" Soubi murmured into the boy's ear. Ritsuka obviously had no idea how his innocent kisses aroused him. He had no idea how much he wanted to take his sacrifice right then and there. He pushed Ritsuka down into the bed, trailing kisses from the boys lips teasingly down his throat. Ritsuka tried to turn his head to allow Soubi more access, but the sentouki held him still. He cried out as Soubi licked at his hardened nipples, slipping it in and out of his mouth as he swirled his tongue around it.

"Soubi…soubi, please…" Ritsuka breathed, arching up into the older man's tongue.

"What, Ritsuka?" he asked. "Does it feel good?" he slid his hand down the boy's stomach, unbuttoning his pants and stroking the boy's erection with one finger.

"YES!! SOUBI!!" Ritsuka cried out, digging his nails into Soubi's shoulders as his sentouki stroked him. "Do you want more?" Soubi trailed his lips down Ritsuka's stomach.

"Please…Soubi!!" the boy's cries turned Soubi on. Pulling off Ritsuka's pants and boxers and throwing them to the side, he wrapped his long fingers around Ritsuka. He rhythmically stroked the boy's cock, the other hand still toying with Ritsuka's nipple. "God, Soubi…faster!" The feelings Ritsuka felt were nothing like what he'd ever felt before. "Faster, Ritsuka? You seem quite happy this way." He slowed down, teasing his sacrifice. Ritsuka whined above him, pleading for Soubi to comply with a feverish voice.

The blonde smiled, shifting to where he was between his sacrifice's legs. "I'll give you what you want, Ritsuka." He licked the head, causing Ritsuka to gasp. When he took Ritsuka into his mouth, he wrapped his tongue around the length, pumping the younger boy's arousal. Ritsuka's cries and moans only urged him further, the younger boy's fingers tangled in his hair holding him close.

"Come for me, Ritsuka." Soubi murmured. "Come for me."

Ritsuka yelled as he came into Soubi's mouth. The sentouki took in all of Ritsuka that he could, thoroughly enjoying his sacrifice's reactions. He moved himself back up, planting a kiss to Ritsuka's soft lips. "Ritsuka…this may hurt a little." The younger boy only nodded, completely breathless. Soubi pulled off his own pants, which had grown painfully tight. He reached over, opening a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube, slicking it over his fingers and his member. As he slid his first finger to Ritsuka's entrance, he kissed the boy's cheek. "Relax, Ritsuka. It hurts at first, but it will feel so good in the end." He slid in the first finger, causing Ritsuka to scream because of the pain. Soubi slid in and out of Ritsuka, and as the younger boy relaxed, he slid in two fingers, then three.

Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's broad shoulders, panting. "Take me, Soubi. Don't draw it out any longer." Soubi didn't need any more encouragement than that. He held up Ritsuka's thighs, and the younger boy trembled in anticipation as he felt Soubi's cock behind him. Nails dug into Soubi's back as he thrust into Ritsuka. The raven-haired neko screamed from the pain, not realizing that he drew blood from Soubi's shoulders. "Are you alright, Tsuka?" Soubi kissed Ritsuka gingerly. The young boy nodded. He thrust into Ritsuka again, and this time the boy moved with him. He thrust into Ritsuka again and again, going deeper each time until the boy's breath halted and he cried out Soubi's name. 'There it is.' He thought to himself, hitting the spot as much as he could. "God, SOUBI!! HARDER!!" their pace quickened, both of them moaning and calling names. Finally, Soubi couldn't take anymore as he came inside his sacrifice. Ritsuka felt whole as Soubi filled him, pleasure bursting through his very being.

Once finished, Soubi laid next to Ritsuka, tucking a strand of raven hair behind his ear. "I love you, Soubi." Ritsuka murmured, slowly regaining normal thought.

Soubi smiled, stroking the ears and tail that wouldn't be there the next morning. "I'm going to miss them, you know."

"Why?" Ritsuka asked, innocent violet eyes meeting Soubi's deep blue ones.

"They'e cute." The blonde gently nipped at Ritsuka's cat ears, wrapping his arms around Ritsuka's waist. The younger boy nestled into Soubi's chest, falling asleep in his love's arms, where he knew he was safe.

* * *

Eh, kinda bad ending, I know. I can never close these things well enough. But, I try my hardest!!! 

One of my on-going fics at the moment is a D-N-Angel one that I'm writing with yang003. Go to it and comment it!!

And let me know what you think about this one!!! I'm debating making it an on-going, but if it's better as a one-shot, then I want to know!!! 

Hugs!Kyo


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty…I wanted to make a continuous fic…and so, it shall be! Here we go. One of the only fics I think I'll ever see that goes BEYOND Soubi and Ritsuka's first time. . Enjoy, loves!

The first thing the young neko was quite aware of was the sun, brightly glaring into his eyes. As he shifted to avoid it, he was then aware of the arm, draped upon his waist. It was when he turned and gave a startled squeak that he realized what had occurred on that bed only the night before.

His Sentouki was breathing restfully before him, blonde hair splayed about the sheets and his bandage unwrapping at the neck. Ritsuka tentatively tucked in the end, praying he would not wake the blonde next to him. A blush had overtaken the pale boy's face. He'd done it. With Soubi. The night before. Not that he regretted it, it wasn't that at all, but… what would everyone say to the fact that his ears and tail…… His eyes widened at yet another realization. Frightened, almost reluctant, Ritsuka slid a hand across the top of his head. It was smooth. No bumps. No tangles.

No ears.

He sild a hand around to where the base of his tail typically was. To no avail, though, for there was no twitching cat tail behind him.

They were simply…gone. He was going to be the talk of the school, the talk of the teachers…and God, his mother, what would she think? No…he mustn't let her get him down. He'd be fine…hopefully.

A rustling behind him broke him out of his thoughts. "It takes a little bit to get used to the thought, doesn't it?" he heard Soubi asking from behind. He didn't answer, though he didn't emotionally act out, either. The raven-haired boy simply sat, running different situations through his head of what his classmates, teachers, and mother would think. Soubi's arms were around his waist again. "You have a day, Ritsuka-kun. It's only Sunday, you have until tomorrow. Don't let it bother you." The blonde gently kissed the boy on the top of the head. "I won't let her hurt you."

"I know." Ritsuka whispered in reply, leaning into Soubi's embrace. "I'd rather be here."

Ritsuka's response startled Soubi for a moment. The young, reluctant sacrifice he'd remembered only days before had been reversed…and now he wanted to move in with him? Soubi could have taken him again right then and there. Using the most restraint he could muster, he tightened his grip around Ritsuka's waist. "I-I don't think…that would work." Soubi said simply. Ritsuka had no reply.

The Raven-haired boy's thoughts still ran through his friends. Yuiko would ask who, and when told, would be pleased with herself for some blonde reason, and ultimately happy for Ritsuka. Yayoi would probably be startled at first, though he would grow used to it after a while. He had Yuiko to himself, anyways, and that would keep him happy enough. As for the rest….they would just have to deal with it. Since they'd moved on to grade 8, ears and tails were disappearing like crazy. It wasn't all that hard to tell who'd lost them to who, though no one would be able to tell with Ritsuka.

"Do you want to go see someone? Yuiko? Yayoi? Perhaps even Natsuo and Youji?" Ritsuka nodded slowly…better to get it off his chest than to wait for however long it may be. "Yuiko." He decided…that was the easiest, and least violent path to take.

* * *

Yuiko nearly dropped the bowl of ramen in her hands when she opened the door. "You---yo-your e-e-ears….?" She managed to stammer, moving aside to let the two inside. She stared at the space where Ritsuka's ears had been only the day before. "R-ritsuka…who…?" she knew the question was stupid…it was quite obvious who. And she looked to Soubi next.

Alrighty then!

She ran foreward and hugged the two, having set her bowl on the table. "Congratulationsss!" she yelled happily, as she hugged Ritsuka tightly to her over-large chest. Soubi leaned against the wall, suppressing a laugh for his better judgement. Ritsuka, on the other hand, was finding it quite hard to breath. "Why, it took you soooo long! I just don't understand!" the perky blonde girl finally released him, holding him at arm's length away. "I knew you and Soubi were together, but Yuiko NEVER knew that you two would end up having---"

"Well, we did, Yuiko-chan." Soubi cut her off before she could say anything that would bring any…trouble upon the situation. "I truly appreciate it. But, you see…" he gave a glance to Ritsuka, then continued. "His mother won't exactly feel the same as you."

"Got it! Tsuka-chan will stay here with Yuiko!" Yuiko said, solving the problem herself. Ritsuka wasn't allowed to get a word in edgewise with her sitting there, so happy with herself and babbling on about what all she needed to do to prepare. "Go tell Yayoi. And if he gives you any trouble…" she grinned. "Just leave it to me."

* * *

Now completely stuck in his situation, Ritsuka now stood in Yayoi's doorway, the short boy before him unable to speak. "You…you…you……..whaaaat?!" his face was completely red. "You…and Soubi…you…?"

"Yes, Yayoi. Yes." Ritsuka groaned, leaning against the door with his head in his hands. "Is it THAT hard to comprehend?" Yayoi turned abruptly and sat on a chair just inside the next room. "I can't believe…Ritsuka, I thought---"

"I was after Yuiko, I know, I know." Ritsuka replied harshly. "I never was!"

Yayoi gave an apprehensive glance before he smirked and looked away once more. "I see. Then…" he was quiet for a moment more before he spoke again. "I want you to he---" The brown haired boy made a small choking noise before falling to the ground, unconcious.

"Ritsuka's ears, hm, Soubi-kun?" a deep, throaty laugh turned the two around. "I suppose I don't get the privelege of congratulating a lovely lady rather than a lovely man."

Ritsuka backed away from his brother slowly. He didn't like the sound in Seimei's voice as he stepped closer and closer. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

YAY FOR KYO!

God, I hated that chapter…trust me, the rest will be so much better than this one, guys!! ;; Anyways… Read and review for me! I want to know the thoughts.

Love and Stuff

Kyo // Mel


End file.
